cheezlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheezstock Part 1
idiot friends everyone has one Picture by: dunno source. Caption by: NekoPink via Our LOL Builder This lolcat or funny picture was posted on Monday, August 31st, 2009 at 6:00 am. » 533 Comments fuzz on the concept says: August 31, 2009 at 6:01 am Dis is teh dawning of teh age of LOLQUARIUS fuzz on the concept says: August 31, 2009 at 6:03 am at least one ob dees kitteh’s looks reddy for Cheeztock Kerri-luv-wif-u says: August 31, 2009 at 6:04 am _gigglolz_ aifinkso yu iz rite! awlredy in teh nip hims iz op_sMama says: August 31, 2009 at 6:05 am Ai haz a special trey of browniez tew share! fuzz on the concept says: August 31, 2009 at 6:07 am dis can maek teh longhair lolkittehs berry peaceful but they may getz sum munchies for teh catnipz, too catena says: August 31, 2009 at 6:07 am wif hash? Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:12 am Ai can has cormed beefs pleez? eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:08 am __ eets brownies…eyes dilate __ Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:09 am Eeek! EEck – has som blak cawfee; yu carnt get lala juss yet! op_sMama says: August 31, 2009 at 6:12 am Ai mek special asketti saucz awso. Den wheel hab rice kwispiz wit Hershi surup and udder stonerstuf. Shadow says: August 31, 2009 at 6:03 am Wow, fuzz, even in ICHC you still have fingers like lightning. :roll: Guinness Piggeh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:01 am adn cue Piggeh! lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 6:01 am Is that my cue to cue u? Guinness Piggeh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:03 am EEP! Ai is getting teh moderayted! _ tries again _ jk2kitteh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:04 am r wii queue-ink up naow?? Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:05 am Tehre’s awlreddee a kyoo fur teh Port-o-Flannix! gammacat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:39 am Port-o-Flannix! brillyant! lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 6:05 am O noes!!1! Another eggsample of teh Establishment establishing. Guinness Piggeh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:06 am _ faispaw _ plz tu startify wibowt me! cweenmj says: August 31, 2009 at 6:08 am Deh man iz putting u down??? oh dude!!! dat suxorz!!!! AfriCat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:12 am dam teh man! dam teh man! dam teh man! lunarmommy says: August 31, 2009 at 6:57 am man teh dam! man teh dam! man teh… um, wayt… lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 6:10 am OK. I’ll set up on Stage Elebenty. lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 6:13 am Things seem extra non-abnormal on stage elebenty. Aahz says: August 31, 2009 at 6:46 am U iz tellin me — I iz furver daown da fred gittin teh moderaytified wif mai sawng awn stayj elebenty… . BTW, haow kin U imbed uh Utoob beedeeyow? booklion says: August 31, 2009 at 6:54 am Me two…Ize been in moderyashun now for ober firty minnuts… martoonie says: August 31, 2009 at 6:54 am Buy it dinner and tell it how secksee it is? Aahz says: August 31, 2009 at 6:59 am I wanna PUT it imbed, nawt TAYK it 2 bed! :-) martoonie says: August 31, 2009 at 7:09 am Oopsie! Mai bad. mezzomom says: August 31, 2009 at 7:03 am Snerk!!! cweenmj says: August 31, 2009 at 6:58 am LCBz imbed halper Aahz says: August 31, 2009 at 7:03 am Fanky, ur Majistee! I wheel gibz it uh trie naow… . BTW, haow R U dis fyn dai? cweenmj says: August 31, 2009 at 8:04 am i b habbing a wunnerful morning!! Just chilling wif mai peepz!!! _passez Aahz sum nip_ lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 7:19 am My embed halper, let me embed it 4 u: mezzomom says: August 31, 2009 at 7:01 am Yew goes tu teh Utoob, fiines teh biddeeow, to teh rite ub it tehre shud be a littlol line ob sumfing lablelld embed. Yu jus hilites dat adn copies it den comes back heer adn paste intu yer commint. Den dey mite still modderate yu _sigh_ skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 6:05 am quelle supreez!! jk2kitteh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:07 am oooooo fronsh! op_sMama says: August 31, 2009 at 6:15 am Parlee vuoz a humma-humma, mademooiiselle? skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 6:38 am oh noes! hummas is bad for teh envirnmints! u knows they uses soooooo much gasoleens…. and besieds that I can’t see around tehm in my littlol sigh-on! booklion says: August 31, 2009 at 7:00 am But hummus is so gud wif teh pita breds…. Kerri-luv-wif-u says: August 31, 2009 at 6:01 am haha aiz krazy!! lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 6:01 am _nods wif a vigorous_ Phillipe d'Beaker says: August 31, 2009 at 6:01 am skweeeeeeellllll…… the d’Beaker Labs van pulls up. Igor has painted it wif flowers, rainbows, unique corns, piece symbols, questionable slogans, and a trooly magnificent picshur on the side of teh catterpilllolar from Alice in teh Wunderland wif the hookah and clouds and clouds of smoke. speaking of which, the window rolls down and some more smoke puffs out. d’Beaker is driving. Igor is navigating and holding the bong, which is why the nawt-second question is, “is this the way to Cheezstock? because we might be, like, lost, man….” cweenmj says: August 31, 2009 at 6:02 am Kin I hitch a ride, man? Phillipe d'Beaker says: August 31, 2009 at 6:03 am like, sure … climb on in the back cweenmj says: August 31, 2009 at 6:05 am Kool!! Thnkz dude!! _klamberz ontu top uv deh van_ W00t!!!!!!! _Waivez gailee tu wun adn awl!! JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 6:09 am W00t!! _stiks aut thum_ Can ai hav a ride, too?? ai just need to go to teh frunt – where awl teh bedouin silk tentz ar. ArfiCat set tehm up last nite. an Princess Mu iz there wif teh eololfants slicing teh froot! ;) cweenmj says: August 31, 2009 at 6:12 am _pullz Janet up_ Party on, gurrl!!! _putz flowerz in Janetz hairz_ If dat piggeh eber gitz orgamanizinged …… oooo dotz…… princessmu says: August 31, 2009 at 6:17 am _sets up sign on tent_ “Beer, wine, munchies & resting places heer” _Shakes up a couple of chocolit martinis fur Janet an the queen_ Phillipe d'Beaker says: August 31, 2009 at 6:26 am d’Beaker Mobile makes wobbly way in direction of princessmu tent with the sign … inside is full of cheezpeeps, munchies, and nip. Top is covered with more cheezpeeps and flowers….. cweenmj says: August 31, 2009 at 6:55 am _Takez chokklit martoonee Fankeez princess!! sip sip sip mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!! op_sMama says: August 31, 2009 at 6:18 am Ai maid lotsa garrlendz outa clover flourz fer eberiwun! Ai woved dem whil ai wer dreamin o cheezstock. miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 6:33 am O deys reely pritty, adn smells naice too! _putz floury garrlend in hare_ fanks op_sMama JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 6:20 am Ai’m am waring a genyoowine ‘69 dress!! Wif mai fringee boots, an a beed neklace. An mai hare (thanks fur teh flours!!) iz long an in too puppee tayles over eech eer. princessmu says: August 31, 2009 at 6:26 am im warein a white cotton tunic an im barefoot lovcharliecat says: August 31, 2009 at 8:37 am Ai is late too partee butt (!!) I haz hiphugger (dats wat we cawed dem) tied-di jeans anna halter top wif hemp sandals and skinny braids in my long usedtobereelyblondenowkindadishwaater hair :) oh oh an waits an awso ments to say teh musix is wunnerful ai has a nostaalgeea _walks off hummings and swaayings…cheezelands is mai faboritslans….la la la….oooh dots…an syco..phico um, culorful circles an stuffs…._ tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 9:43 am ooooh dots! Brewski says: August 31, 2009 at 6:03 am Duuuuuuude. Don’t be a Bogart, duuuuuuude. _feels the love all around_ Phillipe d'Beaker says: August 31, 2009 at 6:09 am passes nip bong to Brewski. _long pause_ _exhale_ booklion says: August 31, 2009 at 6:12 am Psst! I herd there’s sum Owlsley abailable…down by teh Great Horned cages. skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 6:13 am _pulls owt a bag of cheetos (teh crunchy kind) and offers around_ Phillipe d'Beaker says: August 31, 2009 at 6:18 am cheetos? far out … _crunch crunch crunch_ Dragonwriter says: August 31, 2009 at 6:14 am _intercedes_ _puff, puff, pass_ Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooosh! Admiral Apparent says: August 31, 2009 at 6:22 am _puff, puff, pass_ Oh, this is going to make the afternoon pass better! Judy says: August 31, 2009 at 6:23 am Ya know, I think you’re right. _puff, puff, pass_ Phillipe d'Beaker says: August 31, 2009 at 6:27 am climb up on top of the d’beaker-mobile, dooods …. awf we goes … Ivory Bill says: August 31, 2009 at 7:58 am maiks me tink ob dis songie: By da dime we gotz to Cheeztok We wuz haff a millyun strong An ebbrywhere wuz cheezburgr sillybrayshun Mebbe it’s my tin ear Or maybe its da time ob hams Happycat ain’t shur hoo he amz, but life iz for lurning. Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 8:06 am Yay! Gud kickoff! eubie says: August 31, 2009 at 12:44 pm Hey, Fleep, u can hazzing a berry gud adn acrit memrii. miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 6:01 am Viva Cheezstock! skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 6:01 am they’s on NIP!!! Brewski says: August 31, 2009 at 6:06 am _passes baggie of nip to skwirrlgrrl_ _inhales a ‘nip bong hit_ _does the alligator on floor_ skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 6:09 am ooohh fanks Brewski! _takes a big one_ _koffs up a lung_ KEWLLLLLLL jk2kitteh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:13 am _hans lung bak tew sg_ u mite hab needz uv dis! op_sMama says: August 31, 2009 at 6:23 am Rinsy, rinsi out teh bong. Fils et up wit icewader an sum clov orl. Han et bak tew skwirrlgrrl. Tri dis, purdi mama! Kerri-luv-wif-u says: August 31, 2009 at 6:24 am oh yu kneows how tu du it rite Mama!! catena says: August 31, 2009 at 6:01 am werez my tydye shurt??? catena says: August 31, 2009 at 6:09 am O wel…dis be-in cheezstock, aisle jus du wifawt! Dragonwriter says: August 31, 2009 at 6:15 am Oooh, goodie! _sheds shirt_ :mrgreen: Admiral Apparent says: August 31, 2009 at 6:24 am _greets Dragon’s dragons_ :-) Brewski says: August 31, 2009 at 6:26 am :shock: Ai am liking dis partee alreddy, aifinkso!! Admiral Apparent says: August 31, 2009 at 6:29 am We’ll tell you about it when you come to. :-) skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 6:34 am so… it just take a littlol nip for you to act liek a native eh? jk2kitteh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:01 am ai iz in ur pikshure steelin ur spawtlite! Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:03 am Maek LOLz, nawt Wor! jk2kitteh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:05 am :-D JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 6:11 am Heer ar teh tentz from AfriCat! Therez plentee ov room fur ebreewun! Cant yoo just smell teh insense?? :D Yay! Ai’ll bii dere wiv bells awn, an beeds arown mai neck an so awn. Ai will awlso bii providin seberal Bedouin tents, made ov teh bestest Samarkhand silk, wiv reel purrrsian carputs an sawft pillols tu lownge awn. dere will bii sitar music, an teh sownd ov tiny silber bells chiming in teh wind. Awlso teh bestest sandalwood incense ty make eberyfing smell purrtee. miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 6:16 am Wow tihs beez lukshurius camperin aifinkso! Brewski says: August 31, 2009 at 6:19 am Sitar?! Woah, sensory overload!!! _passes out_ Judy says: August 31, 2009 at 6:25 am Here, have another brownie…:evil: Dragonwriter says: August 31, 2009 at 6:26 am Psst…Judy…do those brownies have dragon-grog in them or something??? Brewski says: August 31, 2009 at 6:36 am _wakes up_ No brownies!! I’m sticking with catnip today. I mean, this is Max Catpurr’s farm, right? I just heard to stay away from the brown catnip. _sees pond nearby_ Cannonball!!! _dives in_ Admiral Apparent says: August 31, 2009 at 6:39 am Muddle-puddle! Dragonwriter says: August 31, 2009 at 6:42 am _dives in_ SPLUDGE!!! …”Spludge”? Eeewwwww… Judy says: August 31, 2009 at 6:44 am _reconsiders decision to join puddle_ Dragonwriter says: August 31, 2009 at 6:45 am _grabs Judy and pulls her in_ Admiral Apparent says: August 31, 2009 at 6:46 am _head-first slide holding long hose_ What? It’s to put the fire out on stage elebenty. skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 6:51 am is this anything like pudding wrestling?? Judy says: August 31, 2009 at 6:43 am Hey, I don’t know what’s in ‘em! I found them on that table over there. >>> JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 6:24 am It getx LOTZ fancee-er!! :D princessmu says: August 31, 2009 at 4:34 am _Coming frum the eastern side of cheeseland a line of eleolphants can be ceen trudging toward teh area reserved for Cheese stok_ _one ov the elophants is wearing a sign that sez “chese stok or bust”_ _Acompaning the the pak eleophants is a crowd of dancing YNG’s & YNGrrls, silver bell barrers, flute players and acrobats_ _ in the center of the merriment glides the hovur sedan chare of princessmu_ JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 6:27 am _As mu an hur anteraoj Aproch Africats Tents Mu plays song awna bamboo flute_ ” africat, africat I bring gifts and request tew join ur camp site” _ princessmu says: August 31, 2009 at 5:22 am _KNowing Africat is such a wunnerful an noble prince, Mu sees no need tew wait fur an answer._ _ Fragrances of excotic spices an roses waft over frum africats side of the camp area._ _Teh YNGs begin setting up silk pavilions, digging pits for camp fires, and hauling water from the cheeseland river._ _Mu sets tew werk slicing fruit and directing teh unloading of wines and ligours_ _the YNGrrls begin making breads an sweets_ _Now the fires are burning well an ears of corn are being roasted, kettels of broth are being prepared and shrimps are being cleaned_ the anticipation is paletable… miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 6:35 am Ai can’t wayte to palet it! princessmu says: August 31, 2009 at 7:17 am ;) bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 6:03 am _Chants_ GP! GP! GP! Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:04 am PG! PG! PG! _Oops, Ai is owt ob it alreddees!_ bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 6:05 am dis sho bee raited PG? ai hoap nawt! :lol: Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:07 am Countree Jo adn teh Fishes sez: “Gives us a G!” miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 6:18 am Gibs us a P :shock: jk2kitteh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:23 am inna flannik? Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:24 am What’s taht spellz? Judy says: August 31, 2009 at 6:21 am GEEEEE!!! Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:25 am Gibs us another P! Caws aifinkso teh thread got divided somehao?! JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 6:29 am SPELLSS Guinness Piggeh!!! YAYAYAYAY :D eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:05 am Ai iz heer……ready wif mai bells !!! Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:07 am w00t! w00t!! Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:08 am Allso woot! Kerri-luv-wif-u says: August 31, 2009 at 6:05 am we wans teh pinny gig! we wans teh pinny gig! booklion says: August 31, 2009 at 6:06 am Hu duz we want? G!P! Wen duz we want him? Now! JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 6:12 am JOynes the chanting! ;) Hu duz we want? G!P! Wen duz we want him? Now! bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 6:06 am o noze! GP iz bean moderated! Teh man iz trine tew keep him daown! Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:08 am Donut taze him, bro! booklion says: August 31, 2009 at 6:10 am _passes out picket signs and markers_ Free the Cheezstokk piggesh! Free teh Cheezstokk guinesh piggle! skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 6:16 am but wate… I thot teh pigs was teh bad guize?? booklion says: August 31, 2009 at 6:19 am Nawt when thaze teh Guineshy kynd. mezzomom says: August 31, 2009 at 6:04 am Ooohh, lukkit awl teh cheezpeeps adn tydye shurts adn adn mud adn adn ebrefing! Brewski says: August 31, 2009 at 6:09 am Debriefing? :shock: bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 6:11 am ahm shure dere wil bee lawts uv debreefing!! _remobes red caipe an waives it lyke a flag_ Dragonwriter says: August 31, 2009 at 6:16 am Oh, like you wear pants anyway, Brewski. ;) skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 6:22 am just wait… he’s passed out downthread already, all we need to do is take this bowl of warm water…… Judy says: August 31, 2009 at 6:22 am Seriously, dude. Shadow says: August 31, 2009 at 6:25 am Heehee :D Brewski’s getting called out! Lurk ♀ (If it ain't Baroque, don't fix it) says: August 31, 2009 at 7:01 am It’s one of the things we love about you, Brewski. palinsc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:04 am Wee want GP wee want GP __chanting n clapping n stomping boots in mud vigerusly__ miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 6:05 am Piece adn lols man! op_sMama says: August 31, 2009 at 6:09 am Weez gooooin’ down tew cheez-stock Gonna jooooiiinn ina cheezburger band! Guinness Piggeh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:05 am _ link test _ jk2kitteh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:08 am pass! ftw! bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 6:08 am awsum!!!! Reddie Freddie!!!! mezzomom says: August 31, 2009 at 6:08 am Oh yesh, yesh, yesh! Freddy! princessmu says: August 31, 2009 at 6:12 am _ wanders thru crowd smiling and carrying a tray ov beers in tie dyed cups_ Judy says: August 31, 2009 at 6:27 am _takes beer_ Grate partee, prunciss mee…I mean, prancuss mi…I mean… Dragonwriter says: August 31, 2009 at 6:29 am _snorkity_ princessmu says: August 31, 2009 at 6:33 am _pats judy awn shoulder_ its okeh, i kno who u mean :) Guinness Piggeh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:10 am :roll: STOOPY PLEH wierd pretzel wheel nawt let meh powstify mai nawt sekkund sawng!!! PFFT!!! Plz tu welcum awn stayge… Scrooge McPig! _ hopes tihs won wheel werk _ skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 6:14 am is u trying to postify knotty words, piggeh? HMMM?? Shadow says: August 31, 2009 at 6:07 am _rides up to ICHC on his horse_ Howdy, my ICHC brothers (and sisters) from other mothers (and that rhymes with sister’s). You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t speak teh lolspeaks… I’m terrible at it. cSmall says: August 31, 2009 at 7:15 am join the partay Shadow – speak what yu like. wez multilingual! cSmall says: August 31, 2009 at 7:16 am sister frum anodder misterr bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 7:23 am Howdy Shadow! Speek aneewai u lyke az lawng az its nyce, iz awl guud heer! Wii iz abowt teh freedums, lolspeek er nawt lolspeek, jus as u pleez! catena says: August 31, 2009 at 6:10 am Mercuree’s risun lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 6:10 am LCB appears onstage, wearing a fringey white pantsuit wif groovy bell bottoms and a sleeveless top all covered in fringes wif beads at teh ends. Even her mask has fringes on it. She is backed by GP, lolpigburglar, teh Cheezland Safari Guide and Scrooge McPig. They is all wearing spiffy suits wif ginormous bow ties. Wif fringes! Ohai, Cheezfrenz! We is here today to sing to u about a big prollem faced by Cheezwhirled today. When we has a big event like this, there is always despair and confuzzlement over when it actually starts. _crowd applauds wildly in self-recognition_ Mm-hmm. So we has this to say about that: Lol Time Confusion by LCB, from an idear by Tessm (wif aplologies to teh Temptin’ Temptations) 1, 2… 1, 2, 3, elebenty Cheezpeeps logging out, Cheezpeeps logging in. Why? Because of teh timezone that they’re in. Diff-rent times ‘cuz teh whirled is wide. At night TTI, it’s noon Saskatoon Morn for me is midnight for ye! Rap on, kitteh, rap on. Well, teh only person knowing ’bout e-vent start time is teh planner. And it seems nobody’s confident about it, from their manner. Birfday partys, Cheezpark Safaris, Piggeh Broadcast, racers go fast No Noms Concert, LBT shows, Cheezpeeps react with “o noeses!” Lol time confusion. Oh yeah, that’s what Cheezwhirled has today. Hey, hey. Teh awesome lols are what make guts bust. Young trolls walking round with their heds up their butts. They come out in droves in teh summer time. And oh, we beat on them. Hed splortation, rescue-ation, puns galore, songs and moar. Shooting lawn chairs to teh moon, frenz logging off too soon. While the Cheezes add more blog sites to suck up our time. And our bandwidth, too. So, round and around and around we go. When teh party’s starting, nobody knows. Oh, great Ceiling Kitteh, can’t you hear me talking to u. Just some lol time confusion. Oh yeah, that’s what Cheezworld has today. Hey, hey. Server’s over here, HQ’s over there, Lol deployment’s out of sync. U struggle just posting a link. And teh only sure thing there is Is that there’ll be perturbation When a party’s on. Eve of teh function, mass malfunction, kitteh hysterics, tears collected, Schedules in demand, speculation out of hand. Weepy eyes, too many zones, Cheezpeeps giving mournful moans People all over Cheezworld are shouting, “When’s it start?” When a party’s on. Great Ceiling Kitteh, can’t you hear me talking to u. Saying… lol time confusion. That’s what Cheezworld has today, hey, hey. Let me hear u, let me hear u, let me hear u. Sayin’… lol time confusion. That’s what Cheezworld has today, hey, hey. Let me hear u, let me hear u, let me hear u, let me hear u, let me hear u. Sayin’… lol time confusion. (etc.) Phillipe d'Beaker says: August 31, 2009 at 6:12 am applesauce!!!! applesauce!!!! _holds lighter up in air_ _burns fingers, drops lighter_ cSmall says: August 31, 2009 at 6:22 am on core!! on core!! _deepbreffofspliff_ cheeeezmaaan! whoa. princessmu says: August 31, 2009 at 6:23 am _ steps on grass, puts out fire, hands fleep a flash light_ princessmu says: August 31, 2009 at 6:24 am clappity clapity!!! Admiral Apparent says: August 31, 2009 at 6:20 am _throws flowers on stage (dandelions, pussy willows, catkins, petunias)_ _whistles and applauds_ Dragonwriter says: August 31, 2009 at 6:23 am _also applauds_ _throws more fringes up on the stage_ Could you give a whistle for me, Admiral…? I’ve never been able to do it. Admiral Apparent says: August 31, 2009 at 6:25 am _hands Dragon a whistle_ (I’m not very loud, either.) Dragonwriter says: August 31, 2009 at 6:31 am FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!! Oo! Dat’s better! Admiral Apparent says: August 31, 2009 at 6:35 am _tries extra long party favor_ FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETWUBBA-WUBBA-WUBBA!!! Guinness Piggeh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:28 am WOOT WOOT!!! Ahem! Ai meens… umm… WEEEK WEEEK WEEEK! ;-) tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 6:47 am eeeeeexxxxxxxcelllllllleeeeeennnnntttt……. Smithers says: August 31, 2009 at 7:39 am Mr. Burns? Is that you? tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 9:45 am _taps fingers together slowly_ Brewski says: August 31, 2009 at 6:32 am Wooooo!!!! _dances_ _holds up lighter_ Admiral Apparent says: August 31, 2009 at 6:37 am Dancing nekkid, intoxicated, and holding a lighter… _click (whir), click (whir)…_ Lurk ♀ (If it ain't Baroque, don't fix it) says: August 31, 2009 at 7:05 am Please tell me those are going on a wall at DW’s. :mrgreen: Brewski says: August 31, 2009 at 7:52 am Is that a Polaroid?? Wow, this really is retro. op_sMama says: August 31, 2009 at 6:32 am Yeaaaaaaaaaa! Ai mek Terrible Hautz chawter LBC fanclub! Kan ai haz ur outergraff? _squeelz_ (wit citment) miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 6:38 am AW-SUM :-D Moy-oy-oy says: August 31, 2009 at 6:47 am Like, far owt, man! lunarmommy says: August 31, 2009 at 7:05 am applolsawse!! applolsaws!! w00t w00t!! _wurls glo-in-teh-dark nekklases arownd hed_ skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 6:10 am okays, I can’t do linkies, so deel wif it cheezland!! youtube.com/watch?v=7dyl0j3WU6Y Gud afternoon cheezland!! When I herd about the Cheezstock festivus, I just knew the skwirrls would want to do a song. Ok, I had to bribe them wif extra days off. But anyway.. Heer’s a song that embodys the Cheezstock fill ossophy… Please to add the www to the front if u wants to sing along!! They ask us why We have a thing for pie We bake pies noon and night! Pie… it’s alright We bake too much, you know Don’t ask us why Dunno…. It’s not for lack of fuds Hay, we just has moods Cheezland… Gimme a nice big Pi! Big byootiful Pi Oh, me, dreamy Top it with whipped creamy! Give me apple pi, yeah! Add a piece of cheez! Or add ice creem Any old way that you please! PI PI PI PI PI PI PI! Take it! Make it! Long as we can bake it our Pi! We know peeps gotta eat And our pi is a treat But they also seem to like to throw Pi! They fling it here They fling it there We werk all day But do they care? How we labor, we slave-r and sweat over their…. PI PI PI PI PI PI PIES! Bring it! Swing it! Long as we can fling it our Pi! We make nice fresh pies for you to savor Name it we’ll make any flavr Choklit, Lemming, Peech, Strawberry, Rhubarb, Chess and Boysenberry, Apple, Mince, and Cherry, Don’t forget Blackberry! One taste and you’ll come to trust it We can even make it double crusted! Oh hay, did you see LCB take that pi? She’s too quick for us! _insert muttered skwirrl oaths_ Got to mix Got to rise Got to knead Knead more pies They don’t bake themselves! Don’t think they grow on trees, no, no, they don’t bake themselves! They’ll be sorree when they’re all gone And they have no skwirrls to lean on We’re just waiting til they run out of Pi Then we’ll ask for a raisy We may be acting crazy But we really aren’t lazee Hay, we just need a holiday! PI PI PI PI PI PI PI! Take it! Make it Long as we can bake it our Pi! PI PI PI PI PI PI PI! Bring it! Swing it! Long as we can fling it our Pi! JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 6:16 am HARE!!! Elebentee!!!!!1 :D AfriCat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:23 am HAIR! FTW! _is dressed in purple,bloo an green kaftan – lawng flowin beerd, hair angin past teh showlders- wearin a hedband wiv multicolored pees sines, o, an is bearfoot, ob corse_ Elsa_Mama says: August 31, 2009 at 7:08 am Oh Bear Foots – dat weel cum in handididty iffin you steps onna anyfinks sharps — BearFoots bee tuff ifinkso!! Kerri-luv-wif-u says: August 31, 2009 at 6:23 am wooohooo we lub PI!!! we lub PI!!! princessmu says: August 31, 2009 at 6:30 am Yay yay!!! pi fur awl!!!! Guinness Piggeh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:29 am YAY!!! _ clappity clappity fur teh skwirrls _ _ taeks a pi _ tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 6:51 am _sings loudlee_ PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI!! oh wayt, whut? whut u meen, song iz over? miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 6:40 am Woot woot woot furr teh pi song adn teh skwrrls. Brewski says: August 31, 2009 at 6:42 am Play it again!! 3.141 times!! lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 6:49 am Great going, skwirrlgrrl! That took crust! lunarmommy says: August 31, 2009 at 7:10 am w00t w00t!! applolsaws aplolsaws applolsaws!!! _wirls glo-in-teh-dark nekklases arownd hed, heds of to joyn long line at pi stall_ Jenny Isbusy says: August 31, 2009 at 6:11 am _streaks across stage while tossing out Cheetos to the crowd_ tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 9:46 am _whispurrs_ aifinkso it takes moar than streeking to get notissed in alla this kerfuffle! deadinfrance says: August 31, 2009 at 6:12 am OMG this picture is great! Hugh_G_Manatee says: August 31, 2009 at 6:15 am _A gigantic tank is pulled on stage by twenty panting badgers who collapse in a heap. A single spotlight shines on a large, fully aquatic marine mammal wearing a top hat, who leans on the edge of the tank, holding a guitar in his flippers._ Hello friends! I’d like to sing you a little song, it’s kind of personal so I hope you will indulge me. If you’d like to sing along the tune is Wichita Lineman . Apologies to Jimmy Webb, who wrote WL and Glen Campbell, who sang the most well known and very beautiful version. _ahem, ahem_ I am a manatee in your intertubes and one day I swam through. Searchin’ for some fun and a virtual friend or two. I heard the loling in the comments, I saw the fun to be had And it made this lonely mammal feel so very glad. Other sites are not too kindly, so I lurked for a while And found the friendly interactions here could always make me smile. Everyone made me welcome, when my first comment I dared And discovered the fun here was meant to be shared. It gets so lonely in the ocean, but I can’t stay on land But with Cheeselands’s great magic, well I found that I could stand. Now lets dance and sing together, lol with impunity Thank you all for befriending this huge manaTEEEEE! ♥ . _Bows and waves flippers to the crowd while the exhausted badgers re-harness themselves and slowly pull the tank off stage._ skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 6:19 am _teh skwirrls do teh wave_ skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 6:25 am but um… why din’t u come in on teh Hugh G Manatee wadder slyde, Hugh? teh poor badgers….. _all together now_ OH the HYOOGE MANATEE!! cweenmj says: August 31, 2009 at 6:43 am :snerk: _fawlz ober laffingz_ U slay mii leeza!! Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 6:22 am Tahts byootiful, manatee. tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 6:54 am _sniff, sniff_ WAAAAAAAAHHHH!! jk2kitteh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:25 am _wayyvs lite-ur inna aer_ yay!!!!!! Kerri-luv-wif-u says: August 31, 2009 at 6:28 am _trows sum badger fuds tu keeps teh badgers goin_ Tat wuz byootiful Hugh Guinness Piggeh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:30 am …adn teh Cheezland Manatee… …is so full ob win! WIN WIN WIN WIN WIN WIN WIN WIN… @@@@@ – FTW Hugh! :-) op_sMama says: August 31, 2009 at 6:37 am Ai lubz ur singin song! Ai lubs Cheezstock! Pet de cat ewer wit! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 6:53 am “pet teh cat ur with” SNORT LOL! miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 6:43 am Tihs song is full of byootifullness, fanks Hugh G. lunarmommy says: August 31, 2009 at 7:13 am ooh, wut a byootimus song! _holds hand over hed, sways bakk an forf_ catena says: August 31, 2009 at 6:15 am ai don noe how tu link vidz, bawt herez teh linkee tu it. Jose (yez, iz tu eerlee) bawt teh wurdz shud bii: Feline Navidad Feline Navidad Feline Navidad prospero gato feline-dad Feline Navidad Feline Navidad Feline Navidad prospero gato feline-dad I want to wish you kittehs Merry Christmas! I want to wish all kittehs Merry Christmas! I want to wish you kittehs Merry Christmas From the bottom of my heart! Feline Navidad Feline Navidad Feline Navidad prospero gato feline-dad Me-ow! Kerri-luv-wif-u says: August 31, 2009 at 6:31 am We cans hab xmaz in auguzt :D Guinness Piggeh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:31 am ooo ai has nebber herded taht won before!!! egg salad!!! :-) tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 6:55 am oh noes! xmas eerwurm ALREDDEEE??? oh teh huge manatee! . wayt, whut u meen, that wuz teh preevius song? catena says: August 31, 2009 at 6:57 am _whispas modestlee_ datz coz itz miyn! miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 6:55 am Ai lubs Xmas any taem – applesorce furr Catena _clappity clappity_ lunarmommy says: August 31, 2009 at 7:14 am yay!! _clappityclappityclappity_ KCTailkinker says: August 31, 2009 at 6:16 am _KCT strugglols up to cheezstock..carrying camp chair, drinksies, fuds, boombaux, an uvver assorted guddies_ O hai! Did ai miss enny fing? Ai layte caws ai hadz mai stuffz. _KCT hedbangs wif teh moosic_ cweenmj says: August 31, 2009 at 6:25 am Oh Hai!! KCT!!! Ur just in tyme. _handz KCT sum nip_ Party on, Dudette!!! _putz flowerz in KCTz hairz_ bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 6:32 am Yay! _Taiks KCT an cweenmj by teh handz an tehy danse inna cirkle_ AfriCat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:30 am Ober heer KCT! Deres a plaice reserbed fur yu in teh silken Bedouin tents up teh fred. Janet CH4K an Princess Mu ar awlreddy settin up thar! KCTailkinker says: August 31, 2009 at 6:38 am O ai nawt be in a Bedouin tent befoar!! KEWL! _KCT gets in tent and sits dwon lissening to the moosic_ O hai Bluesfan473 and Cween! _dandansdansdansdans and bownbownsbownsbons_ lunarmommy says: August 31, 2009 at 6:35 am ohai KCT! i just gotted heer too, had to take kumo to teh V-E-T for himz shots. if yoo missded anyfing yoo kan look upthrejump in teh time masheen an eksperience it all ober agin! KCTailkinker says: August 31, 2009 at 6:40 am O Hai lunarmommy!! Iz so kewl!!! Wayyy Kewl!!! Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:16 am _ Ambercat flotes awn stayj inna clowd ob patchooli oyl anna swirly-patternd kafftan, baer feets an a croun ob slytlee wiltin daysees arown her hed _ Laydees an Jennulmens, or shud Ai sai: Cool Cats and Hip Doods: We has a speshul treet fur yu nao – nawt oenlee a trans at lantix dyooet bai me, Ambercat an Mr “Iyun” Lungdoc butt(!) awlso a rilly egg syting gest appeerunce: Nao well noen in Cheezlan fur her poor trayul ob inannianniannimayt objex, in Low Budgie Porduktshuns, the Cheez-faymus Eeckthecat is egg spandexing her reper twire to plai inannianniannimayt myosicul instrooments!! So let me bring awn stayj: Eeckthecat – wiv a beehave hayrstyl bigger than she is herself an dressed in nee-hi patent plastic shy knee boots an a blakanwytcheks minidress – plees to nawt be bendin ovah, Eeck, or we will be seeing nekst week’s woshing! – and weeling awn a stand ob bells….. An Lungdoc: a vishun in cheezcloff and bell-bottum jeens so wyd a he can stash a payr ob bongs….err, Ai meen bongO drums in eech leg! If yu wonts to singalawng, the myoosic is heer Plees to gib it up to Lungdoc, as he opens owr peese; singin in cloes free-part harmunny wiv himself! (Ai has no ideer hao he dus that! – muss be hims meddycul bakgrownd) Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:19 am Tehre’s a websyt, hiddun deeeeep in teh innerwebs Amung the pron syts aw forlorn An teh, ebry 3 howrs A gnu Lolcat pic is born Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:25 am Wehr is yu?! eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:27 am Sorree…werk emergencee… Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:28 am Pfft, stoopy pleh Reel Lyf! jk2kitteh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:31 am yah, wut she sayd! eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:25 am Bells: Big bang bong bung…. Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:27 am Awl teh cheezpeeps teyy R raysing, to beet Anni to furst post Tho tehy neber wud admit it, cos to sai “furst” is teh wurst! Tehn arownd teh wirld teh cheezpeeps, joyn in song an danse an fun eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:29 am __ tinglelingelingle __ Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:30 am Let us joyn in joobilayshun, heer teh conga rats’ elayshun Plees to plai nyse ebbrywun! Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:31 am Tehre’s a websyt, hiddun deeeeeeep in teh innerwebs Wehre teh oenlee rool is to plai nyse eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:35 am He’s very gud,isn’t he?? How does he sing in harmony wif hizzself ?? Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:33 am An heer, five tyms awn weekdais (for tyms on weekends)trolls to plees tayk owr advyse eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:38 am Oh,sorry…it’s my turn isn’t it ??? eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:39 am __thunk,crash,bang __ OUCH !!!! Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:39 am _hissesssesss_ Yesss!!!!! Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:39 am Awl the cheezpeeps will ignore yu, And eet caek in teh brakeroom Cos we com heer to escayp the Pleh Reel Lyf sindrome eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:43 am Ooops,sorry… dropped a bell there,can I just…… Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:44 am An teh cheezpeeps awl start sighing, “Oh the Hyooje Manatee!” Leed us nawt into temptayshun, to address tihs sityooayshun. Tihs is owr fillossofee eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:46 am Ai fink it’s under your kaftan…. Blimey..when did you last wash your feet !! Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:47 am Form teh websyt, hiddun deep in teh innerwebs A Guinness Pig had tihs ideer To hav a 3-LOL partay Sellebrayting awl fings Cheez… eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:49 am Hang on…let me hang this up again… __ CLING CLANG CLONG CLUNK __ Oh dear…ai fink dat ones bent!! Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:50 am Heer the kitteh bells a-ringing, as tehy danse and sho jazz paws eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:52 am __ tinglelinglelingle __ Well, DAT ones still fine! Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:53 am Wiv teh caypers an teh prances, and pinkee toepads we adores An teh cheezpeeps will nao bring yu, 3 LOLs of sawng an mud With teh cheezcloff and the joss stix and the kaftans and the LOLpix Lyf has never been so gud! Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:54 am _Lungdoc an Ambercat eech taek hold ob Eeck’s legs an swing her into teh beeg gong_ eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:56 am DONNNNGGGGGG !!!! __bows__ And wif dat,deer cheezfrenz,ai haz to get back to stoopy werk wif our stoopy new pyooter system dat iz fryin whuts left uv mai brayns! _Shakes hand wif Ambercat & Lungdoc_ Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:56 am Whee! Teh endz! (Bestest part aifinkso!) ;-) Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 7:01 am Wow man! Trans at lantix dyooett, wiv bells awn!!! JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 7:40 am Oh, that wuz just . . .AMAZING!!! Ai nebber HURD such singing!! Oar CLING CLANG CLONG CLUNKin!! ;) _handz a littlol hand roled “cigarette” around._ catena says: August 31, 2009 at 6:26 am _whistles_ _trows keyz awn staj_ eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:30 am Owch !!! Hey..who’s frowin keys ??? Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:32 am It’s cool, we just hangem on teh trianglol adn make more percussion.. Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:37 am Cayrful! Izza fynlee balansed instroomunt…. Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:38 am Oh wellz…trianglol, parallellellellell ogram…whateverz… Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:49 am “Why doan’t we sing somefingz?” “Ai’ve forgotten teh key.” “Taht’s allrite, Ai’ve got a lid in teh car…” Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:59 am _Aifinkso all teh Firesign Theatre fanz is already nappin todai…_ ;-) sweeneypie says: August 31, 2009 at 1:33 pm Don u noe we’re all bozos on dis bussss…wanna skweez da wheez? Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 4:23 pm :-) Ohai sweeneypie! How are yu liking teh consert? How did yu get mixt up with tahy sleezy weezel Rococo? Adn how do ai make mai voice do this? Guinness Piggeh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:34 am ooo berry, BERRY nyce!!! ;-) tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 6:58 am LOLOLOLOLOL!!! nyse wurk guyz! hilareeuss!! :D miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 7:06 am O noes, ai fink wp nommed mai appolsorse furr tihs wundermus song! So here we go again _clappity clappity_ Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 7:16 am Forty minnits an acrors free tymzones – nawt bad fur a free minnit sawng! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:34 am grate coord… kourd… grate togetherness!! lunarmommy says: August 31, 2009 at 7:17 am w00tw00t!! wow, taht wuz wunderful! Guinness Piggeh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:16 am _ Guinness Piggeh, lolpigburglar adn Scrooge McPig awl arribe awn teh Cheezburger stayge waring littlol soots adn hats _ Ohai ebberywon! Welcum welcum welcum tu CHEEZSTOCK!!! wii wud liek tu startify wib a sawng taht rly sums up wai wii is teh heer todai… eben nao, sum ob us has tu be at teh stoopy pleh werk oar has tu du teh ironing oar sumfing else whut is teh pleh… yesh yesh, stoopy pleh reel lyfe syndrome affekts us awl… sumthymes… _ GP throws owt bockses ob tishoos tu teh crowd _ “R.E.M en Masse: Ebberybody SPLORTS” youtube.com/watch?v=pudOFG5X6uA mmmMMMmmm Wen yur dai is laaawwwnnnggg… adn reel lyfe… reel lyfe won’t leebe yu alowne… Wen yur shore yu’s had enuff… ob reel lyfe… well, log awn… Type “Cheezburger”, hit goooooo… lookit teh picshores wib yur eyes… but ebberybody SPLORTS… sum thymes… sum thymes yur duck taype is nawt strawng… if yur bayving cap just went _SPRONG_ teh cyoot crash cart wheel bii alawng… (hold awn, hold awn) put yur purrtektibb gogglols on (hold awn) iffn yu feel lyke yur braynes are teh smushed… den reel lyfe… eet is gawn… cos ebberybody SPLORTS… awl ob yur cheezy frends… EBBERYBODY SPLORTS!!! Hawt Chokk-lit adn… Maaaaaarsh-mallo… donut look at teh LOL wib yur cheezmap blankie awn… NOM NOM NOM, yur chokklit possum! iffn yur awn yur own… in reel lyfe… teh days adn nites are lawng… wen yu finkso yu’s had tu mush… ob reel lyfe… plz tu log awn… In ower speshul plais… SUM THYMES… Won ob teh cheezfrends cries adn ebberybody’s thorts is full ob supports cos ebberybody hurts Sum thymes… plz tu hold awn, hold awn, Hold awn, hold awn, hold awn, hold awn, hold awn, hold awn (nom nom nom nom nom) (OHM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM) Ebberybody Splorts… NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM Yu is teh nawt alowne… “about an hour and a half ago, we’ve had no official explanation; police estimate some three or four hundred people, they just, they just logged on and LOL’d. God! We’ve gotten confirmation, we cannot find anyone; I’ve never seen anything like this” ~ ~ ~ Otay laydees adn gennullmens!!! Dere is LAWTS moar phun tu bii had!!! Dere wheel bii lawts ob sawngs heer awn teh Cheezburger Stayge, teh neckst act wheel bii startifying anee minnit ober awn teh Otter Stayge adn ober teh neckst 3 LOLs yu wheel bii treeted tu TEH… GRATEST… SHOW… AWN… ERF… EBBER!!! (prolly) Donut forgit, teh Hugh G Manatee wadder slydes is open, yu kin pick up yur speshul edishun bobblol hedded Guinness Piggeh © Akshun Figgers, lolcatburglar masks, Upfi brand caterpillolar raycing owtfeets, bebbeh otter plushies adn otter soobeneers at teh consesshun stands! As always, teh Safareh Park is open so plz tu go bisit Wierd Pretzel adn feed him yur commints, linkees adn abatars; snorglol teh orphling bebbehs in teh sankchoowary adn mebbeh, iffn wii is teh rly luckee, mebbeh teh Troll Hunter wheel has thyme tu stawp bai adn taek us up in teh Cayblol Cars ober… _ cue dramatik musics _ Tee-Arr-Ohh-Ell-Ell Canyun!!! _ shudder _ YNG’s wheel bii arownd wib sordid horse doovers shortlee tu! Welcum tu Cheezstock – 3 LOLs ob Cheez adn Mud!!! O yesh, adn fankies tu lolcatburglar, tessm, skwirrlgrrl, kimkiwi adn awl teh otters hu maded todai pawsable!!! Fankies!!! :lol: KCTailkinker says: August 31, 2009 at 6:20 am WOOOt WOOOOt!!!1! Bring awn da YNGs!!! Woooooohoooooo!!!!! lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 6:21 am _clappity clappity_! booklion says: August 31, 2009 at 6:23 am @@@@@@@@ x elebenty bazillion exelnty! Yay, Piggeh!! cweenmj says: August 31, 2009 at 6:31 am Bwavo!! Bwavvo!!! Klappity, klappity!! _runz on stayge and schmoooz deh Piggeh_ Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 6:31 am Yay! No wunder teh man didn’t want you to sign, man. skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 6:32 am _holds up liter for piggeh_ Awesum! but ifinkso Weird Pretzel has eeted enuf alreddy!! princessmu says: August 31, 2009 at 6:40 am Yay yay Great sawng!!! Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:37 am Yayz! Awncore! Moar cowbell aifinkso!!!1! lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 6:49 am _blows nose daintily on hunnert dollar hanky_ HARRRRNK! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:05 am _moar cowbell_ LOL! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:05 am w00t! w00t! op_sMama says: August 31, 2009 at 7:07 am _takes a running start and slides down the slide into the pond. Sputterrz!_ Ai florgot ai wer a kitteh! lunarmommy says: August 31, 2009 at 7:19 am _sobs_ i luvs taht song, yoo haz speeked to wut Reel Lief iz all abowt!! dis iz awsum, GP!!! 4point5kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 8:34 am _sobs awn lunarmommy’s sholder, wipes noze awn lunarmommy’s tee shurt_ Ai LUBS tath song too! Grate job, littlol pigglol! KCTailkinker says: August 31, 2009 at 6:19 am _KCT has bell bottums an fringy tawp tied at the wayst and beeds an hedband_ Ooooooo, dooods! Teh mooosic iz tripping meh! Farm owt, doods! lunarmommy says: August 31, 2009 at 7:19 am ooh, yoo luks groovy, KCT! jk2kitteh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:19 am _jk2 steps up tew teh mikrololfone, toons up teh gitar an kyoos teh trompits_ _maeks shur baes iz nyselee terned up tew_ Skyuus mii butt (!) ai habs tew deddikaet diz sawng tew awl teh fabbyouluslololee cheezfrenz heer todai, an alsew tew awl teh cheezfrens hoo kuddnt coem tew teh partee rite naow! _fiddlols wif mikrololfone_ ai’b lossted at lubs befoar hadda mad an cloased teh dor butt (!) u sayd tri jus wunse moar ai choas u foar teh wun naow ai’m habbin sew mush fyun u treeted mii sew kynd ai’m abowt tew luus mai mynd u maed mii sew berree happee ai’m sew glaad u caem intew mai lief! teh udders wer untroo butt (!) wen it caem tew lubbin u ai’d spin mai hoel lief wif u cuz u caem an u tewk kuntrowl u teched mai berree sole u alwais shohed mii dat lubbin u iz wer izzat u maek mii sew berree happee ai’m sew gald u caem intew mai lief! ai lubs u sew mush it seams ur ebben inna mai dreems ai kin heer u yah ai kin heer u cawlin mii ai’m sew in lubs wif u awl ai ebber wantz tew du iz fankyew bebbee fankyew bebbe! u maed mii sew berree happee u maed mii sew berree berree berree berree berree happee bebbe ai’m sew glaad u caem intew mai lief! miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 6:28 am Byootiful song adn byootifully sungend too jk2k :-) Plaws, plaws, clappity clap. Kerri-luv-wif-u says: August 31, 2009 at 6:46 am _sniifz_ sumfing iz in mai aiz _clappz, apawz_ lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 6:50 am _tosses ginormous bookay of firemans onstage to j2k_ jk2kitteh says: August 31, 2009 at 7:24 am OOOH fankeees! _runsawaiwifakwiknisss tew NB wif fyremins_ op_sMama says: August 31, 2009 at 6:51 am Ai lub dis soong! U maid MEH sew berree hapi, ai gotz a lub in mai hartz! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:08 am sew troo!! ai didunt knoes they wuz singing abowt cheezland! :D jk2kitteh says: August 31, 2009 at 7:14 am well (ooh deep subbjik!) bak den, tehy prollololee dint noes abowt teh cheezlan sew mush… butt(!) naow, iz purrfik, aifinkso! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:35 am (mai ohai skool histry teecher useta say, “deep subjek foar shallow mindz!) mezzomom says: August 31, 2009 at 6:23 am mezzomom says: August 31, 2009 at 6:26 am Ooh, it werked! nao heerz teh leeriks. Suppertiem, adn teh nomming iz eezee Fish ar tastee adn teh chikkin deeviene! Yore Kitteh sayz Mommee getz meh sum gushfuds Oh hush, littlol kitteh, doan’t you cry-y! Wun ob dese daese, Yoo gunna chatchiry dat mausee Oar dat burdee beefore himz can fly Butt yool letz tehmz go Cuz no nomming the roadints Juss oapenz sum toona, dat’s so ni-ice! miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 6:29 am Clappity clappity – grayt purr- fore-ments mezzomom :-) Kerri-luv-wif-u says: August 31, 2009 at 6:39 am ya mans taht wuz groooveh ;) tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:35 am très groovy! booklion says: August 31, 2009 at 6:32 am Clappity clap clap, mezzomom!!!!! Iz troo kitteh anthem! Moy-oy-oy says: August 31, 2009 at 7:29 am Reelleee fur owt! KCTailkinker says: August 31, 2009 at 6:30 am _sways 2 teh moosic_ _holds up zippo liter_ O yesh, yesh, yesh!!!! _aksudently starts fyre_ _fyremans puts owt fyre and an starts dansdansdansdans wif KCT_ miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 6:44 am Oh KCT, pleez to shayre yur fyremans wiv mii, pleez, pleeeeeeeez. bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 6:25 am A kitteh appears on stage, red cape stylishly safety pinned into a flowing granny dress, accented by a beaded headband with flowers tucked into it. . . Gimme an L! . __L!!__ .Gimme an O! . __O!! __ .Gimme another L! .__another L!!__ What’s that spell? . _lol_ What’s that spell? ._LOL!_ What’s that spell??! ._LOL!!!_ What’s that spell?? ._Cripes, we told you three times already!_ What’s that spell?? ._Someone get that kitteh a dictionary!!_ . Aw friends, I know you don’t expect to overcome Stoopy Pleh Real Life Syndrome if you can’t yell louder than that! Here’s a song I call The Fixin’ To Lol Rag with many apologies to Country Joe McDonald (sorry, the video sound quality is bad and there are a few ‘adult’ words). . Yeah, come on Cheesefriends, don’t be shy, We’ll wave some haters ‘bye bye bye’ They don’t like the way we talk, But all they do is snipe and squawk! When they yell our pix are fake, We’ll skip off for break room cake! . (Chorus) And its one two three, What are we LOLing ‘bout? Monorail cat’s on the track, Will Lolrus get his bukkit back? And its five six seven Open up the doors to NOM! Basement Cat is standing by, Whoopee! Lets have some pie! . Well, come on YNGs, every one, There’s lots of ironing to be done! Our humor sometimes is adult Meant in fun, not to insult! Cheesepeeps know if they’re too bawdy They’ll get a trip to the barn that’s naughty! . (Chorus) . Well, come on newbies, walk with me So many sites that you should see! Rabid weezlols tampering, Guiness Piggeh scampering. We know Cheeseland is best, by far There’s a lion!! Get in the car!! . (Chorus) miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 6:32 am On-core, on-core gimme a C, gimme an L, gimme an A, gimme a P (!!) gimme a clappity clappity ov teh floofeh pause. skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 6:40 am _adds enthoosiatik applesauces_ catena says: August 31, 2009 at 6:49 am jus won awf manee wif teh CLAP! :smile: cSmall says: August 31, 2009 at 7:27 am heh. duuuuuude! she gave her the clap maaann heh. _cloudofsmoke_ KCTailkinker says: August 31, 2009 at 6:32 am _showts, “deres a lyun, Get in the car_ Woooot!!! Gud wun, Bluesfan473!!! KCTailkinker says: August 31, 2009 at 6:34 am _KCT has bell bottums an fringy tawp tied at the wayst and beeds an hedband_ Ooooooo, dooods! Teh mooosic iz tripping meh! Farm owt, doods! jk2kitteh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:39 am rite awn KCT!! bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 6:42 am U luuk bootiful baybee! KCTailkinker says: August 31, 2009 at 6:52 am Fank u….so does u!!! AfriCat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:36 am Applaws, applaws! Woot, woot!!! oooh! lookit teh purrty colors! he hee! cweenmj says: August 31, 2009 at 6:36 am _humz along: wun, tow, free, wut r wii LOLin bowt_ W00t!!! W00t!!!! _Passez nip arownd_ _passez owt_ gremlin says: August 31, 2009 at 7:10 am _fans cweenmj; puts sum flowers in her hayr_ bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 7:14 am _puts hurr hand inna bowl uv warm wadder_ cweenmj says: August 31, 2009 at 7:30 am _wakez up_ _wunderz wai bluesfan473 haz hur hand in a bowl uv warm wadder_ Don’t mind mii. I just wander rownd bakstage waiting fur mai turn tu sing on deh neggst lol. _nomz sum browneez_ tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:36 am mi too cween! ai iz glad ai will haz such gud companee!! _curtsees_ cweenmj says: August 31, 2009 at 7:54 am OH hAI tESSM!! Oooops inadvertent capps lock. Dis lol is so full uv win adn awsum!! I hopez wii kin due az well wen it b ower turn! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:55 am aifinkso everywun will be passed owt by then… :roll: no wun will even notiss us… _sob_ Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 8:15 am I’ll notice you Tessm even if ai pass owt, except maybe ai wont be able to sai annything but I’ll still notice. bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 8:31 am dunt wurrie tessm, ahm shure lawts uv peeps cuddnt maik it naow an wil chek in wen tehy can. Ai wil haz tew leev fer wurks lawn afore teh funz iz ober (stoopy reel lyfe pleh syndrome!) sew ai wil see wat went awn wen ai gits hoam. Dere wil be plenny uv notisins admirashuns fer ur sawng! Ai kno it wil be wundermus! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 8:36 am oh fanks guise, ai is just having pre-performance jitters. :D bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 8:33 am hay! whooz hand wuz taht aneewai?! Skuze meh, aifink ai need teh flannik naow! Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 6:38 am Far owt, man. booklion says: August 31, 2009 at 6:43 am _Lols and falls and rolls on grownd_ Oh, teh grass, man, its so green! Didja ebber luk, i mean, really luk, at grass before? Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 7:02 am An teh mud, its so muddy. All different colors of mud, but tehre all the same . . . bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 7:13 am an an an ur hand. didja eber reely luuk at ur hand? _sways slitelee_ mezzomom says: August 31, 2009 at 7:15 am Wow, man, taht’s…..so…so deep, man! Phillipe d'Beaker says: August 31, 2009 at 8:05 am an an an … yew see that little speck of dirt on your hand? did you ever think that maybe the whole universe is just a speck of dirt on a huge hand? and that hand is, like, a speck of dirt on something, like, even bigger? how far out would that be? maybe it’s like all specks of dirt, man!! maybe like the little speck of dirt on your hand has a whole myoosic festival going on in it, and we’re looking, like, down on it. and maybe there’s like this hyooooooge intelligenxsxjhe looooooooking dowaaannnnnaaa on us like a gyant eyeyeyeyeyeyeyebaaaaallllllll in the skay, man and its all like tooooooffffffaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr out, man? didja ever think about that? Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 8:12 am I feel a little sick. Phillipe d'Beaker says: August 31, 2009 at 8:17 am here, has some cheezepuffs. that’ll makes you feel betterer. Kerri-luv-wif-u says: August 31, 2009 at 6:49 am Ai LUBS yur endin!!!! woohoo!!! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:11 am “teh barn that’s nawty” Tee hee!! dahumanz says: August 31, 2009 at 6:35 am I AM ONE!!! bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 6:38 am ooooh! dats hevvy man! lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 6:36 am Next, I would like to tell u teh story of a journey. A virtual journey to find relief from Real Life. At this time I’d like to welcome all our FailBlog frenz who here with us today or who is stuck in moderation but with us in spirit. _squeeze_! We has no video for this, but u all knoes teh original song, I’m teh pretty sure. Teh Wait, Whut? by LCB (wif aplologies to Teh Band) I logged on teh internets, I was feelin’ sick up and fed; I just need some place where I can splort my hed. “Hey, Google, can u tell me where a soul might find some frenz?” It just showed me “404,” “Nope,” was whut that sed. (Chorus:) Get ur lol on Cheezfrenz, get ur lols for free; Get ur lol on Cheezfrenz, and (and) (and) it’s all at ICHC. I clicked on my mouse, I went browsing for a pick-me-up; When I saw some weirdness that disturbed me: 2 Girls and 1 Cup. I sed, “That’s nasty, go on, get out of town.” They sed, “We gotta go ’cause our hit count is way down.” (Chorus) Browse ’round on MySpace, there’s nothin’ u can say Then there’s Facebook where folks tell u ’bout their whole darn day. And on Twitter, there abounds inanity. I sed, “Do me a favor, guise, wontcha try to Tweet anything compelling?” (Chorus) Cynicism swallowed me, so I checked out FailBlog. They sed, “U want something whack, see ‘I Has a Hot Dog’.” I said, “Wait a minute, FB, u know I’m a feline fan.” They sed, “That’s too bad. Fail.” Then they _squeezed_ me and they ran. (Chorus) Cats and cheezburgers, now, that makes me feel so fine When I am sinking low, so I do believe it’s time To get back to HappyCat, u know he’s teh only one Who cheers me up with his request for meat-on-bun. (Chorus) bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 6:41 am Wooooooooooot! Dragonwriter says: August 31, 2009 at 6:41 am FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!! _doesn’t have a lighter, so gives LCB a wee _FOOOOM!_ instead_ _accidenties the stage_ WOOP! _runs to get a fire extinguisher_ lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 6:45 am _announcer voice_ Will teh firemans please stop who they’re doing and report to Stage Elebenty IMMEDIATELY? kthxcracklecrackle Admiral Apparent says: August 31, 2009 at 6:45 am _gets hoser in pond_ Hey, help me put this fire out. ;-) Brewski says: August 31, 2009 at 7:29 am Oh noes!!! I didn’t drink enough beer!! Get my brother Bob McKenzie, he can put out a 5-alarm fire single-handedly! booklion says: August 31, 2009 at 6:49 am Wait! Whut? Come back! jk2kitteh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:54 am _snerk_ catena says: August 31, 2009 at 6:54 am ai new dose dragonz shot fiyr! miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 6:46 am Clappity clappity clap – berri kool song LCB catena says: August 31, 2009 at 6:52 am whoo-hoo! bes won yet! Lurk ♀ (If it ain't Baroque, don't fix it) says: August 31, 2009 at 7:21 am _squeezes LCB_ _runs_ cSmall says: August 31, 2009 at 7:31 am Happy Cat the only one maaann so deep meatonbun heh. _eyesrollup_ rockin duud LCB the best maaan _sways_ Kerri-luv-wif-u says: August 31, 2009 at 8:33 am yay fur I Can Has Hawt Dawg!!!! wooohooo!!!! _doez teh hawt dawg dansdans wif Baileygogz_ lunarmommy says: August 31, 2009 at 6:36 am ohai evreewun, i knows wher yoo kan getting teh bestest nip! KCTailkinker says: August 31, 2009 at 6:42 am _gigglols_ Oooooo, teh bestest nip!!!! Kewl doods!!! cSmall says: August 31, 2009 at 7:34 am Midge maan – its homegrown maaan! sweeneypie says: August 31, 2009 at 1:37 pm Anybody seen Dave? KittehlessJon says: August 31, 2009 at 2:28 pm Dave’s not here, man…. burfday fairy says: August 31, 2009 at 6:42 am iz too erly for teh burfday party yet, but teh trollz at teh faktree haz been wurking on a speshul commishun, an heer it iz!! get yor speshul limited edishun Mick Boblol-Lips Akshun Figures heer!! yesh, iz Mick wif egg skloosib boblol-lip akshun!! an iz only two munniez!! all proseeds go to teh Giness Piggeh Fund For Ending Teh Pleh RLS an teh Reform-A-Trol Fowndayshun!! bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 6:45 am iz neber tew eerly fer a parti! ah’ll taik a Mick Boblol-Lips akshun figger plees! gammacat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:45 am ooooh, fangq burfday fairy (an teh faktree trollz) heers is teh two munniez. _tap_ _boblolboblolboblolboblolboblolboblolboblolboblolboblolboblolboblol_ cweenmj says: August 31, 2009 at 6:49 am _Runz tu b nawt sekkund in lion. oooo!! ooo!!! oooooo!!!!! I want!!!! cweenmj says: August 31, 2009 at 6:51 am Ratz!!! I nawt nawt-sekkun!!!! but I gotz deh bobblol lipz!!! _poke _bobblol _poke _bobblol _poke _bobblol JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 6:57 am _Cutz in teh lion rite behind teh cween_ Oooooh!! Ooooooh!! ai want wun too!!! ;) martoonie says: August 31, 2009 at 7:17 am Janet, pls do nawt cut teh lion! Lions hab feelins too! miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 6:49 am Ohai burfday fairy Fankyu ai’ll tayk free to tayk to teh fokes bak home furr a subeneer – hear’s sick smunnies furr yu. Elsa_Mama says: August 31, 2009 at 6:49 am WOWZERZ — 238 Commints in 45 minoots!!! Whooo Hooo datz gotta bee a rekord!! Brewski says: August 31, 2009 at 7:38 am We got by with a little help from our friends! { { { Elsa_Mama } } } Scrooge McPig says: August 31, 2009 at 6:51 am Scrooge McPig says: August 31, 2009 at 6:51 am _ Scrooge McPig scampers awn tu teh Hellol Kitteh Stayge waring a littlol kilt wib extry large tasslols awn hims umm… sporran _ ACH! WEEEK WEEEK WEEEK heer am a littlol sawng ai rited fur teh floofeh littlol skwirrlgrrl… “Scrooge McPig: To Skwee Wib Yu” Hold on skwirrlgrrl!!! Lookit whut reel lyfe’s dun tu yu! Stand up skwirrlgrrl!!! Reel Lyfe juss kneads a Hedbat! wen yur thru, gib won tu yur grumpeh stoopy-visor tu! so kum awn bebbeh, kum on ober lettuce plai awn i-can-has-cheezburger… Ai’m teh won hu wants tu skweee wib yu… donut forgit dere’s lolling tu (LOLLING TU…) Wayting heer awn lyne fur sum gud gnus (WAYTING HEER AWN LYNE!) Skwirrlgrrl’s awn teh Hu’s tawking fingy; WOO! bring owt yur coconuts teh wons yu juss canut smush WHACK dem wib a mallitt littlol bits, milk, hare adn mush: yu’ll sea eet awl rayn down teh milk insyde wheel awl drayn owt hold up a bebbeh, use an otter let sum won else open eet fur yu… Ai’m teh won hu wants tu skweee wib yu…(AI’M TEH WON!) donut forgit dere’s lolling tu (LOLLING TU…) Wayting heer awn lyne fur sum gud gnus (WAYTING HEER AWN LYNE!) Skwirrlgrrl’s awn teh Hu’s tawking fingy, WOO! wen yur awn lyne, wii kin plai tugebber bebbeh! yu kin maek reel lyfe werthwyle yu kin maek teh hole whirrled… SMYLOL! wen yur thru, wib teh soots bring yur whippeh creem wib yu so kum awn bebbeh, kum on ober lettuce plai awn i-can-has-cheezburger… Ai’m teh won hu wants tu skweee wib yu…(AI’M TEH WON!) donut forgit dere’s lolling tu (LOLLING TU…) Wayting heer awn lyne fur sum gud gnus (WAYTING HEER AWN LYNE!) Skwirrlgrrl’s awn teh Hu’s tawking fingy, WOO! Ai’m teh won hu wants tu skweee wib yu…(AI’M TEH WON!) donut forgit dere’s lolling tu (LOLLING TU…) Wayting heer awn lyne fur sum gud gnus (WAYTING HEER AWN LYNE!) Skwirrlgrrl’s awn teh Hu’s tawking fingy, WOO! Reel lyfe juss donut deserbe tu has yu… WOOOOOOO _ Scrooge stayge dybes intu teh crowd _ skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 7:05 am _FAINTS_ op_sMama says: August 31, 2009 at 7:10 am Brunggz a folded fan an waivz it tew cool orf grrl! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:15 am :shock: skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 7:41 am sry, should have been _SWOONS_ ;) Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 7:17 am We needz fyremanz ober here! cSmall says: August 31, 2009 at 7:37 am _sways_ wavves zippo _lites zippo_ . . _staresatit_ mezzomom says: August 31, 2009 at 6:52 am Oh noes, teh man iz modderatifying meh! Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 6:53 am Up on stage, teh spotliet piks out Meezer Mom in a sparkly miniskurt and staight, shiny hair that she set on oranj juis cans and long bangs ober her eys and lots of eye makeup. Now awl teh lites come up and she’s singing with the Flufferson Hareplane! Ober teh drone uv teh bass she starts their beeg heet—Whiet Bunneh: This nip makes you larger, And that nip makes you small. But the nip your kitty gives you Means he loves you, and that’s all. Go ask LC When she’s at the mall. And if you go chasing mousies, And you know you’re going to fall Tell ‘em a Guinness-sipping guinea pig Has tripped you in the hall Go ask LC If she’ll take your call. When stoopy pleh real life Starts to dim your rosy glow And you’ve just had some kind of LOL fix And you want to stay mellow Go ask LC I think she’ll know – Where logic and proportion Have fallen stoopy dead, And your kids are talking backward And the housework lies ahead Remember what the wise Maus said Keep your head Right in bed. ZZZZZZZZZ jk2kitteh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:58 am _clappittee clappittee clappittee clappittee clappittee !!!_ _jk2k fawls bak wif a tyredbutt(!)happee frum awl teh egg site mint_ Aahz says: August 31, 2009 at 6:58 am _clappity clappity_ WIN!!1! Dat wuz full uv win n awsum n grace n slik!! miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 7:10 am Dis be grayt song, adn ai lubs teh sparklolly miniskurt, waredyagettit? Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 7:26 am Ai liberated it–five finger discount, man. Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 7:11 am Yay! Clappity clappity! _Collapses in admirashum_ op_sMama says: August 31, 2009 at 7:13 am Yeeeeaaaaaaaahhhh! mezzomom says: August 31, 2009 at 7:21 am Yeah! Applolsaucse clappity clappity! _waves lighter in ayr_ Mee Zer Mom! Mee Zer Mom! AngelPlume says: August 31, 2009 at 7:56 am Anom, mm! Ai lubs dat sawng! Woot-Woot-ZZzzzz…. Kerri-luv-wif-u says: August 31, 2009 at 8:37 am AI LUBS DIS SAWNG!!! martoonie says: August 31, 2009 at 6:53 am _SJ / Martoonie wanders in, late, lookin a littlol dazed an cormfewsed_ _she has teh flowrs in her hare, moar cheezclof dan is natcheral, an bare feets_ _a slightly cheezy whiff follows her_ _she is singin softlee to herself_ Awl we are saaaaaaaayin… Is gib cheez a chance… Awl we are saaaaaaaayin… Is gib cheez a chance… Sing it wiv me doods! lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 6:58 am _hugs SJ, hands her a granola martoonie_ _sings_ Give cheez a chance! martoonie says: August 31, 2009 at 7:06 am _slurps martoonie_ Uh, LCB, u shoor dis is granola? Onlee ai notissed u cleanin owt teh parrot’s cage earlier… lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 7:13 am _hands SJ a even bigger granola martoonie_ I’m sure u is teh mistakened. That’s my phlonquais’ job. martoonie says: August 31, 2009 at 7:15 am And u mickses teh martoonies urself? Ai’m just sayin. JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 7:01 am Awl wee ar saaaaaaaayin is gib cheez a chance Awl we are saaaaaaaayin… Is gib cheez a chance… _givs martoonie/SJ a flower_ martoonie says: August 31, 2009 at 7:06 am _givs JCH4K a faery caek_ JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 8:02 am OOOooooothankz!! ;) _liez down awn a blankee in teh park an luks intentlee at teh faery caek – which seems to be dansing_ Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 7:08 am _Holeds hans wiz Martoonie and swais wiz teh myoosik_ Awl we are saaaaaaaayin… Is gib cheez a chance… Awl we are saaaaaaaayin… Is gib cheez a chance… martoonie says: August 31, 2009 at 7:12 am _swais wiv Ambercat_ Oooh eberyfings goin swirly (nawt skwirly), ai finkso ai bedder sit down Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 7:19 am _Carrees awn holdin Hans an swayin_ martoonie says: August 31, 2009 at 7:25 am Hey! Let Hans go! He’s wif me! Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 7:29 am Ai thort yu brort him to shayr! Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 7:10 am _Crowd is singing and swaying, some a little too much, some a lot too much._ miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 7:12 am Sums fallen rite obber from teh exxess swayingnes :shock: KCTailkinker says: August 31, 2009 at 6:56 am _dansdansdansndans wif rolrolrolrol an bownbownsbowns_ O dis has gawta be teh bestest!!! _hugz awl teh cheezpeeps and KCT nao haz a lawta nip in her_ mezzomom says: August 31, 2009 at 7:23 am _dansdansdans wif KCT_ Ai luvs u man! bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 6:58 am Teh JCH4K Boolevard is closed, man — far out!!! lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 6:59 am _throws back hed and laffs_ _wonders whose hed that was_ Brewski says: August 31, 2009 at 8:02 am Zombie Apocolypse!! _runs and grabs head_ _puts in box and addresses “6 feet under”_ _drops in post box_ lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 8:05 am And they say it’s hard to get a hed in this world. Hmph. gremlin says: August 31, 2009 at 6:59 am Cheeztown Rock, Sung to teh toon of Jailhouse Rock (with apololgies to Sha-na-na, hoo performinged teh orijinal verjun at Woodstock) Teh cheezies throo a partay on teh noontyme LOL. Teh cheeztown band was there and there wer no bad trolls. Teh band was jumpin and teh LOL began to swing. Yoo should’ve heard those rocked-out cheezies sing! Let’z rock, everybody, let’z rock. Everybawdee joynin round teh clock Was dancin to teh cheeztown rock. LCB wuz playin tenor saxophone, Skwirrl-grrl was blowin on teh slide trombone. Teh Mausie-boy from Delawayr went crash, boom, bang, Teh whole rithym section wuz teh fail-blog gang! Let’z rock, everybody, let’z rock. Everybawdee joynin round teh clock Was dancin to teh cheeztown rock. Thatz when Princess Mu said to J4K: Izznt it hard to beleev such fun could all be free! I shur would be delighted with your companee, Come on and do teh pinkee toepads dantz with me! Let’z rock, everybody, let’z rock. Everybawdee caperin’ round teh clock Was prancin to that toepads rock. miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 7:00 am Kyool song gremlin – ai lubs it! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:19 am Elbis vershun heer! JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 7:19 am W00T!!!! capering an pransing!!! We can doo it!! :D @@@@@ @@@@@ @@@@@ _sings_ Awl mai burgers – ai will give to Yoo000oooo! gremlin says: August 31, 2009 at 7:27 am Woot woot! J4K and Princess – ahem, mebbe make that Prances :-) – Mu – capering and prantzing with The King! Rockin and lollin’ – Yor doin it rite! :-) princessmu says: August 31, 2009 at 4:01 pm Beeutifull grems!!!!! just … omai i r at a loss! fanks that am mai fav sawng!!! :) gremlin says: August 31, 2009 at 7:01 am AfriCat was sittin’ on a blok of stone; Way over in the corner he wuz all alone. Booklion said, hey, buddy, go put on yor kilt; We kin partay down, dantzin’ to teh hilt! Let’z rock, everybody, let’z rock. Everybawdee joynin round teh clock Was dancin to teh cheeztown rock. Turtlol said to Romeow, for cheezies’ sake, No one’z lookin, now’z our chance to take a brayk. Romeow turned to Turtlol and she sed, nix nix, I wanna stick around a while and get sum kicks! Let’z rock, everybody, let’z rock. Everybawdee joynin round teh clock Was dancin to teh cheeztown rock. bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 7:08 am _danse danse danses tew teh toepad rock!_ :lol: Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 7:25 am Ambercat leend owt ob to windo hi, Waived to Martoonie an sed “Ohai” Cawled acrors to Tidmum, juss down teh way TTI is tynee; we is awl na-ay(bers!) Let’z rock, everybody, let’z rock. Everybawdee joynin round teh clock Was dancin to teh cheeztown rock. Annipuss is ober teh tehre, juss past teh tree Up teh rode is a lidl Guinness Piggee Awl ober tihs li’l ysland R cheezyfrends Holdi hands across teh oshuns to distunt lands Let’z rock, everybody, let’z rock. Everybawdee joynin round teh clock Was dancin to teh cheeztown rock. JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 7:30 am Oh mai gosheroonieez.!! We shud hav invited Jimmba!! an Paws4Thot. An SillyAnnz. An paul. An LoveCat. An gibbocat. an AllyBally. _sniff_ lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 7:01 am _rattles tin cup against bars_ Yay! _clappity clappity_ Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 7:14 am Rocking it old school, you’re doing it right. cSmall says: August 31, 2009 at 7:41 am elebenty maaaaan! that waz win an osssiiinmnmnmmm Aahz says: August 31, 2009 at 7:05 am (plz 2 b skyoozin me ifn dis dubble-poasts — da nawt-sekkund wun got moderaytified, sew ifn it shoaz up laytur, kunsidder it un on-kore) N naow, awn Stayj Elebenty, heer iz Felton Jack n Da What wif deyz noo sawng frum da rok opra “TomCat”, “Awn ICanHasCheezburger” ♫♫♫ Ebber sints I wuzza yung boi, I’d reed da sillee LOL. I’d “HoHo” n I laff at ‘em, I musta red ‘em awl. But I’z ayn’t red nuffin liek ‘em, Da bestist uvvem awl. Da LOLcatz awn ICHC Shure mayke me ROFL! ♫♫♫ U stand waytin 4 da next wun, Clikin’ awn “Refresh”. Win it showz, U tiep ur kawmint, Hoapin’ 2 beet da rest. U mite get uh “nawt-sekkund” Dat tawp spot uv da LOL. Da LOLcatz awn ICHC Shure mayke me ROFL! ♫♫♫ Awn ICanHasCheezburger Dere awlwaiz izza twist. Awn ICanHasCheezburger Nawt a wun U wont 2 miss! ♫♫♫ Whale, da site’z uh grate distrakshun, U can eskayp ur IRLs. Furgitz ur werk n trubblz, Plai wif ur frinz n palz. Dey awlwaiz hazza chukkle, Dey nebber fayl 2 LOL, Da LOLcatz awn ICHC Shure mayke me ROFL! ♫♫♫ U can see ur fayvrit LOLcatz, U can see da best. Da site letz U mayk noo wunz, Adn U can kawmint awn da rest. It’z got lawtsa pix adn funneez, I’ve nebber seen ‘em awl. Da LOLcatz awn ICHC Shure mayke me ROFL! ♫♫♫ Awn ICanHasCheezburger Dere awlwaiz izza twist. Awn ICanHasCheezburger Nawt a wun U wont 2 miss! ♫♫♫ Awn ICanHasCheezburger Dere maykin ebben moar! Awn ICanHasCheezburger Dere’z sum I hazzn’t seen b4! ♫♫♫ miniminsmum says: August 31, 2009 at 7:08 am @@@@@@@@@@@@@@ elebenty on cores ! Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 7:13 am Huzzah! Wissles adn stomps! (Ooo, mud.) _Clappity clappity_ Yay Aahz! lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 7:15 am _waves wrists soulfully_ bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 7:30 am _waves David Soul-fully_ cSmall says: August 31, 2009 at 7:44 am _waves De La Soul foully_ bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 8:25 am _waves Soul Asylum maniaklee_ Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 8:55 am _heaves asylum releef_ tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 9:51 am _puts hed on desk_ tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:24 am w00t! w00t! grate wun Aahz! Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 7:35 am Yur a wizzard! Aahz says: August 31, 2009 at 8:30 am Da Pinbawl Wizzard uv Aahz? skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 7:08 am OOH, since we’s doing Elton now…. youtube.com/watch?v=rzrKlEtxTx4 So, the skwirrls ackshully had so much fun doing the first song, they wanted to do a nother!! This is decadated to everyone’s favrit piggeh. Please add the www to the link above if you want to sing along. He checks his chare today, pre flite Zero hour, TTI And he’s gonna be miles outta site by then He’s got the rokkits charged completely full The lawn chare stashed with noms Oh what a wondrussss sight! And we think its gonna be another trip I rly hope his rokkit chare don’t flip He’s not ur ordinary pet at all Oh no no no, he’s a Rokkit Pig! Rokkit piggeh! Running out of fuds and safety nets…. GP’s aren’t generally seen in space Hoo knew piggehs cud fly? But you know out here Cheezland, they can try! And all the time, he’s shooting for the moon He seems to like it way up high Oh Rokkit Piggeh, Rokkit Piggeh! And we worry if he’ll miss the PCF_ His aim is off a tiny littlol bit Everyone luk out he’s gonna hit! Oh no no no he’s a Rokkit Pig! Rokkit piggeh! Running out of fuds and safety nets…. _piggeh catchy fing Aahz says: August 31, 2009 at 7:12 am _clappity clappity_ w00t! w00t! bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 7:16 am U rock Rokkit Piggeh!!! Grate sawng skwirrlgrll!!! lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 7:16 am _faints_ _un-faints_ It’s because of teh height thing. Teh song was eggsellent. Just wanted to clarify. _re-faints_ gammacat says: August 31, 2009 at 7:23 am _gentlee pats LCB’s hand_ will a granola martoonie help? lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 7:59 am _un-faints_ Couldn’t hoit. _re-faints_ JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 7:24 am Taht wuz a reel high, wuzn’t it? LOL!!! Ai think ai mite bee a littlol high, too!! :D _Thows moar flours at teh skwirrlgrrl_ Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 7:37 am We needz sum fyremanz here! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:26 am rokkit pig!!!! rokkit pig!!! bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 7:10 am ZOMCC! Ebreewuns sawngs r full uv win an awsum!!!! _swoonz frum teh admirashunz_ gammacat says: August 31, 2009 at 7:15 am _clappity clappity_ w00t! w00t! cheezpeeps are wundermaus! booklion says: August 31, 2009 at 7:15 am My firstie attempt moderayted out, so I triez again, wifout linkee to moosic. _The great winged lion flies to the Safari Park carrying a thinnish blondy female Wif a layzy flapping ov teh wings, teh lion circles the stage and slowly lands, lying down wif hyooge paws tucked under. Folding teh wings lets teh passenger descend wit her piano. Tossing her hair back, she addresses teh Cheezpeeps._ I haz com frum teh fyuchoor, where I wroted this song about this event, and come back in teh past wif the help of tyme trabbeling booklion, to perform this for you. Cheezstock Well I came upon wun ov CC’s cats He wuz walking along teh road And I aksed him, where r yu going ? This he told me Said, I’m going to Cheezland Safari Park Gonna join in a jaguar band gonna get back to junglol land set my wild cat free We are starcats, we are golden we are billion year old hunters and we’ve got to get ourselves back to teh junglol Well then, can I hunt beside you? I have come to lose teh pleh and I’ve got to junk teh meh and go to purring And maybe it’s teh time of year, Yes, and maybe it’s teh time timy ov teh CAT And I know that since I’m a cat, there’s more to life than to give hooman clothes a furring We are starcats, we are golden we are billion year old hunters and we’ve got to get ourselves back to teh junglol By teh time we got to Cheezstock We were elebentyy milyion strong Nd eberywhere was a purring and sum belleh snorgles. I dreamed I saw teh stoopy hooman doors that were closed and locked agin opening to all freedom in our Cheezland. We are starcats, we are golden we are billion year old hunters and we’ve got to get ourselves back to teh junglol bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 7:18 am _hums alawng_ Wii r starcats, wii r golden Beyewtiful! skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 7:23 am oooh…. groovy, booklion! _makes teh peace sine_ booklion says: August 31, 2009 at 7:27 am _mayke pease cosine back_ JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 7:31 am _throws frozen pease at ebreewun_ tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:40 am OMCC! is THAT whut u bin sayving those 40 pounds ov frozen pees foar?!? JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 8:00 am LOL!!! Ai just NOO they wud come in handee!! Nao _ponders_ waht can ai doo wif awl teh peeches an lima beens ai’m freezing nao!! ;) gremlin says: August 31, 2009 at 7:33 am _holds paw in the ayr, attempting summat in vayn to make a differential equation; givs up and just wayvs paws in teh ayr lyke I just don’t kayr!_ Yay! Grayt song! We ar starcats, we ar golden . . . _sways to teh beet_ cweenmj says: August 31, 2009 at 7:34 am _wanderz off on a tangent_ tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:40 am so, whut’s ur poynt? bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 7:42 am ai mus bee a bit obtoose todai… gammacat says: August 31, 2009 at 7:46 am butt yer acuute! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:49 am oh gammacat, GMTA! must be teh planets alyn… alig… awl gettin in order. cSmall says: August 31, 2009 at 7:47 am myoosic of teh angles maaan _waves hands in arc_ tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:48 am iz OK, u luuks reallee acute. Aahz says: August 31, 2009 at 8:21 am Hay baybee — wattz ur SINE? :-) JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 7:26 am Oh mai!! Taht wuz soooooo beyottifull!!! _haz leekee aiez_ _runs up an putz flour reeth awn booklions hed_ bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 7:36 am _handz Janet a shamwow wif peece sines an flowerz broidered awnit_ lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 7:36 am _lets teh starcats play wif my fringes_ puddinpop says: August 31, 2009 at 7:16 am Mega LOL!!!! I gotz 1 uv doze!!!1!!1! lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 7:31 am For my next number, I’d like to dedicate a song to our favorite caterpillar, Upfi, who had a birfday a few days ago. Is she here? _scans ginormous crowd_. Well, if she is or if she isn’t, this song is for her: Nomming Leafs of Grass by LCB (wif aplologies to Frenz of Distinction) Upfi is mellow nommin’ leafs of grass (Nommin’ leafs of grass is a gas, Upfi, can u dig it) What a trip just watchin’ as Cheezworld goes past (Nommin’ leafs of grass is a gas, Upfi, can u dig it) There are so many good frenz to see While nommin’ leafs of grass (Nommin’ leafs of grass is a gas, Upfi, can u dig it) O noes that LCB’s takin’ Everything that’s in sight in Cheezland (Nommin’ leafs of grass is a gas, Upfi, can u dig it) The cween beaming down on her domain (Nommin’ leafs of grass is a gas, Upfi, can u dig it) And the skwer-er-er-erls making vats of whippy cream (Nommin’ leafs of grass is a gas, Upfi, can u dig it) Caterpillar is so dear, with her feelers That caterpillar makes us skwee, she’s a cutie And we lol, we lol, we lol, we lol, we lol, we lol Can u dig it Whooo-oooh I can dig it, he can dig it She can dig it, we can dig it They can dig it, u can dig it Oh, let’s dig it Can u dig it, Upfi I can dig it, he can dig it She can dig it, we can dig it They can dig it, u can dig it Oh, let’s dig it Can u dig it, Upfi The cween beaming down on her domain (Nommin’ leafs of grass is a gas, Upfi, can u dig it) And the skwer-er-er-erls making vats of whippy cream (Nommin’ leafs of grass is a gas, Upfi, can u dig it) Caterpillar is so dear, with those feelers That caterpillar makes us skwee, she’s a cutie And we lol, we lol, we lol, we lol, we lol, we lol Can u dig it Whooo-ooooh yesh I can dig it, he can dig it She can dig it, we can dig it They can dig it, u can dig it Oh, let’s dig it Can u dig it, Upfi I can dig it, he can dig it She can dig it, we can dig it They can dig it, u can dig it Oh, let’s dig it Can u dig it, Upfi I can dig it, he can dig it She can dig it, we can dig it They can dig it, u can dig it Oh, let’s dig it Can u dig it, Upfi I can dig it, he can dig it (Nommin’ leafs of grass is a gas, Upfi, can u dig it) She can dig it, we can dig it They can dig it, u can dig it (Nommin’ leafs of grass is a gas, Upfi, can u dig it) Oh, let’s dig it…. cSmall says: August 31, 2009 at 7:49 am I can DIG it maaan! whoooo Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 7:50 am O, I’m a farmer, and I’m digging, digging, digging, digging, digging, digging–whut? skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 8:05 am ooh, I really dig this song LCB! _clappity clappity_ lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 8:19 am Yabbut, did u Digg it? Upfi says: August 31, 2009 at 8:18 am LCB dedicayted a song to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _FAINTS_ _UNFAINTS_ Woot elebbenty!!!! Upfi says: August 31, 2009 at 8:22 am _Upfi had so mush nip leaves in advance she had difficulty finding hur way to teh great event_ One feelur pointing left, man, can u dig it? And teh uther pointing right – peace! Where do I go? Mabbeh ai shud follow teh sound. Cattails says: August 31, 2009 at 7:35 am Cattails wanders in sayin ai came all teh way frum Kansas an ai has no ticket. Butt (!) teh fence is down and itsa free LOL man, a roflmao free LOL!!! Wanders off to teh pond lookin for more cattails…comes back wet and muddy…sees everyone else wet and muddy and wonders did she hear a goodbye, or even hello? bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 7:39 am ♫ I say high,. you say low,. you say why,. and I say I don’t know, oh, no. You say goodbye and I say hello ♫ _grabs Cattails hand an dans dans dans tew awl teh moosiks_ Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 7:43 am Wellcum, man. Yur byootiful. mezzomom says: August 31, 2009 at 7:44 am Mezzomom sees Cattails awl wet adn muddy adn gibs her a shamwow wif flower broydered awn it. Adn heers a choklit martoonie fur yu! Cattails says: August 31, 2009 at 7:48 am Oh wow! A sham? fur me? Fanks ai needed dat! Cattails says: August 31, 2009 at 7:47 am we are one kitteh we are two alone, we are free togedder and four for each udder… tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:50 am … and elebenty foar teh crazee cat laydee. Cattails says: August 31, 2009 at 7:55 am ders two cats in teh yard, but elebenty moar inside, aifinkso! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:59 am ♪ ♫ …naow everything is hairy cuz uv yuuuuu … Cattails says: August 31, 2009 at 8:00 am our lol is a very, very, very nice lol! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 8:03 am ♫ you start the grill while I get the burgers and the cheese that you bought today ♫ skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 8:07 am ♫ wif kittehs in teh howse and sometimes even Maus now everthing is cheezy _gives a schmoo_ ♪♫ mezzomom says: August 31, 2009 at 7:38 am Teh nawt-sekkun try got moderatified sew less try dis agin Pet me, Feed me Scratch me Snorgle me Pet me Feed me Brush me Lubs me Sitting on yu, I getz teh warm spot Shedding on yu, I maeks yu sneeze! Tawking to yu, I getz the nommies Ai haz yu fawling at mai feet Rite beehine yu, I sees teh fud dish Awn yu, I seez teh cat hayr Frum yu, Ai getz attenshun Frum yu, ai taeks teh best chayr Awl teh gurl kittehs swoon seeing teh hansum adn furry Roger Loltrey adn teh What! booklion says: August 31, 2009 at 7:41 am Cool!!!!!!!Woot!!!! Elebenty!!!! bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 7:41 am _fawls awn grownd frum laffin_ Taht wuz wundermus mezzomom!! skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 7:44 am LOL! _throws burgers at mezzomom_ @@@@@ Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 7:44 am Egg salad! On core! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:44 am _clappity clappity_ _laffin hystericallee_ _swoon_ (ai wuz reedin this last nyte and LOLing then too!) JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 7:52 am Thiz is grate, too!!! Ai wuz gonna trai “Hey Joe!” cuz ai just luvs it!! Jimi Hendrix did it at Woodstok. Nao ai’m kinda sorree ai dint. But wen ai see awl these grate wuns – ai think maybee ai wud just hav embarrassed mice elf!! ;) tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:53 am oh, no ways! u wud nawt embarrass urself! besydes, u can has a cupple uv hours still and then u can perform wiv cweenmj and me onna next lol! JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 7:57 am LOL!!!! Thankz!! But ai noe yoo an teh cween!! Yoo ar bof FAR, far cleverer tahn ai am at this kind ov thing! ;) Tiz troo!! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 8:00 am _wisspurrs_ ai onlee finished my sekkund song layt last nite… we useta call it “just in time” delivery! JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 7:55 am ♪ Hey, Joe! Where ar yoo gonin wif taht cheez in yur hand?? ♫ ♫ Heeey, Joe! Where ar yoo goin wif that cheez in yur hand? ♪ _sigh_ Ai shudda traied harder!! ;) bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 7:58 am _clappity clappity clappity_ Jus haz fun wif it! Tahts wut reely cownts! U kno teh cheezfrends wil luv it! bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 8:01 am tuuk meh fureber tew maik mai sawng an its pritty laim wen compaired tew LCB an awl teh rest but ai dunt mynd, had funz wif writin an singin it! thats wats impawtint! Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 10:55 am You cudda ben a contender! Butt thanks you, you’ve been a lovely Audi ends. gammacat says: August 31, 2009 at 8:22 am _floofy paws applaws_ w00t w00t!!! tah was grate mezzomom! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:46 am 422 commints in under 2 hours! :shock: wonder if teh big burgerz has figured owt sumfin is going on?? ;) JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 7:50 am Well, tehy did say wehnever there wuz LOTS ov commints, tehy noo sum big sillybrayshun wuz going awn. Butt – ai don’t know hao mennee commintz it taeks befoar it getz awl wobblee!! Remembrr teh wun aboud Longcat vs Basemintcat? It had so mennee – but ai think under 500 – an ai cudn’t bring it up enemoar. It just kept braking up! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:52 am I don’t know if anyone else finds it ironic that the way this lol shows up in WBT is “idiot frenz”… ;) bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 7:55 am irony? iz taht kinda lyke bronzy er goldy? ;) tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 7:57 am it’s nawt kwite as shinee or prittee! cweenmj says: August 31, 2009 at 8:02 am ….. speshulllee wen it git rustee…. i thot deh irony wuz wut deh YNGz wuz furr. JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 8:09 am Ai thot maybee silvereee – laik the lite ov teh moon. But mai paigez a loading moar slolee nao, too! But ai thot it mite bee frum awl teh ironee ai browted fur teh YNGz. Tjey ar doing a reelee grate job!! Tehy ar awl in teh bak ov wun ov teh silk tentz – ai think teh mewsik iz mottee vayting tehm! ;) An teh smoke – wich – iz – akshoolee – non-moti-vay-TING!!! _gigglols_ JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 8:13 am Wanna coom wif mee to teh fud tent?? Ai suddenlee haz teh muncheez!! ;) bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 7:54 am at leest wii hazzent borked inno moar den wun paige yit, ai fowt taht wuz happnin at 400 naow? maibee iz fixified sew it nawt gonna happin at awl? taht wud bee sweeeet! cweenmj says: August 31, 2009 at 7:59 am I doan fink deh pagez brakez at enny nomber enneemoar, but it duz take a bit fur it to refresh…. at least on mai semi-slow interwebz…. But it b soooooo much fun. skroll up, check dis, LOL, skroll down, LOL, see dat, ROFLMAO klikk on dhe WBT lizst, ROFLPIMP…… bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 8:05 am maibe wii needs tew chainge taht tew ROFLPIF? rollonfloorlaffinpeeininnaflannik! D.R. says: August 31, 2009 at 7:53 am I ar havin so much fun!! Wonner if I’ll b able to get to the t-shert stand before they run out. :) bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 7:56 am _dans dans danses wif D.R._ U dunt need a shirt man! Heer, put dis kilt awn insted! :lol: lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 8:01 am This is such a inspirificational concert! op_sMama sed something that inspired this song, which I rited just now, backstage, on teh back of Guinness Piggeh’s my guitar. Pet the Cat U’re With (with kthx to op_sMama and aplologies to Step Hen Stills) If you’re pleh and confused And you don’t remember when u last got smoo’d Relaxation slip away Cause your kitteh is so far away. Well, there’s some beef in a toasted bun And some curly fries, fried onyun And if you can’t be with the cat u pet Pet teh cat u’re with Pet teh cat u’re with Don’t be troll-like, has no sad, Don’t sit cryin’ over snorgles you’ve had, There’s a cat right next to u And she’s just waiting for a stroke or two Well, there’s some beef in a toasted bun And some curly fries, fried onyun And if you can’t be with the cat u pet Pet teh cat u’re with Pet teh cat u’re with Turn ur hartache right into joy She’s a cat, with some toys Throw her a mousie, throw it twice Ain’t gonna need anymore advice. Well, there’s some beef in a toasted bun And some curly fries, fried onyun And if you can’t be with the cat u pet, Cheezfrenz Pet teh cat u’re with Pet teh cat u’re with bluesfan473 says: August 31, 2009 at 8:03 am WIN! WIN!!!@@@@@@@ Ai dunno haow u dew it sew kwik LCB!!! lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 8:08 am It halps that I has teh day off. But rly, is like making a lolophant statue, u gets a song and u chip away everything that doesnot look like a lolophant. Viola! tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 8:09 am cello! lolcatburglar says: August 31, 2009 at 8:11 am Tess, r u just stringing me along? tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 8:28 am whutsamatter, catgut ur tongue? JanetCanHas4Kittehs says: August 31, 2009 at 8:11 am String bass!!! mezzomom says: August 31, 2009 at 8:19 am Elebenty stryng gittar! Upfi says: August 31, 2009 at 8:26 am _stands, no, SWAYS in awe of LCB’s rhyming skills_ skwirrlgrrl says: August 31, 2009 at 8:10 am :shock: srsly!!! cweenmj says: August 31, 2009 at 8:06 am w00t!! mezzomom says: August 31, 2009 at 8:18 am @@@@@Woot!@@@@@@ Meezer Mom says: August 31, 2009 at 8:26 am Awww some, man. Aahz says: August 31, 2009 at 8:34 am _clappity clappity_ Liek, far-owt n gruvee! catena says: August 31, 2009 at 8:40 am ooh…ai likz dis. aiz awfen away wifawt mai kittehs! Kerri-luv-wif-u says: August 31, 2009 at 8:54 am Ai pets mai goggeh cauz mai benneh libs in ktown ;) booklion says: August 31, 2009 at 10:51 am BEST SONG EVVAR!!!! Elebenty to teh el3bentieth power burgers!!!! _has moment ov nostaljia, finking about cirkomstses ov livving teh oriijinamalol sawng, amemree that inkludes a slim-hipped man wif Frye boots nd fringey swade jacket_ _swoon_ tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 10:54 am :shock: _has a liddul jellus_ ;) 3kittymomma says: August 31, 2009 at 8:06 am Oh, luk at awl da purty colors!! WOW. Dat bii sooo trippy man. gammacat says: August 31, 2009 at 8:25 am …. oooohhhh!!!! dots _wanders ’round wif blissed smilol_ adorable smudgie says: August 31, 2009 at 8:10 am 450 comments? wat gowin on? Is John Mellencat playing? mezzomom says: August 31, 2009 at 8:26 am John Mellencat? Ware? supertuscan says: August 31, 2009 at 8:29 am I be waitin for Al Stewed rat and Teh Year of Some Cat! Aahz says: August 31, 2009 at 8:35 am We dun didded it! We can haz borked da 500 kawmint berryer! NP says: August 31, 2009 at 9:15 am This is one of the very very best of all-time. A true world-class lol. Multi-championship-winning caliber. tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 10:44 am but but but there iz lots moar Cheezstock on teh “hunny, teh lolcats are ripe” — just two lols down! . ♪♫ Two lols down They’re laffin an drinkin an havin a partee ♪ ♫ Redneck_Rebel says: August 31, 2009 at 10:33 am An if yu nawt has an idyut frend u prolly IZ teh idyut frend. tessm says: August 31, 2009 at 10:42 am :shock: uh-ohs! elainet says: August 31, 2009 at 12:05 pm Iz maded it tu Cheezstock! Eben foar onwy teh lassst minnit ob it. Whut did ai miss? JJ says: August 31, 2009 at 1:09 pm xD epic win! xDD _favorites_ rodney dill says: August 31, 2009 at 1:27 pm Hmmm… Schrodinger does expect one to be dead. some cat says: September 1, 2009 at 7:59 pm Nennepus says: September 2, 2009 at 1:51 am oooh – somewun madid a cheestock inspieurd chart!!! far out dood – far out!